lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Commands
This page lists and describes all commands that have been added by the LotR mod. Hint: The very useful tab key lists possible option while typing a command. Try to use this key before asking about the command syntax. General Command Syntax Most commands use arguments to determine additional values for the command execution. To see, which arguments a command uses, you can type /help to get the help information. This shows each command as one of the following: Player selection Main Page on the official Minecraft wiki (Note that we are not in the newest Minecraft version. The wiki might have information that doesn't affect our current version.) When a command wants a argument, you can type a player's name or a player selection code. The target selection code consists of one target selection variable and optional additional selectors in squared brackets for closer selection. You can invert an additional argument by setting an '!' behind the '=' mark. example: :/tp @ascore_orcsKilled_min=10,name=!Mevans,m=!1 0 ~ 0 :: teleports all players that have a "orcsKilled" score of at least 10, that do not have the name "Mevans" and that are not in creative mode to the position x=0 y=~ (the y-coordinate of the command source) z=0 List of Commands :/alignment set|add player ::: This command lets you change the alignment of yourself or another player. You can set the alignment to a specific value or add a value to the current alignment. The maximum value for this command is 10000. determines the faction for that you want to change the alignment. It has to be written in capital letters. As of ALL or all can be used to affect all factions at once. The player is optional. When no player is set, the command will affect yourself. :: example: ::: /alignment set MORDOR 50 ::: sets the alignment of the player to the Mordor faction to 50, regardless what is was before. ::: /alignment add ALL -500 Mevans ::: reduces Mevans' alignment to all factions by 500. :/alignmentsee ::This command displays the target player's alignments. This is useful for server admins. :/alignmentZones enable|disable ::This command toggles, if areas of influence matter or not. :/lotrAchievement give|remove player :: Gives or removes specified achievement to/from yourself or another player. all may be used with remove to remove all achievements. all does not work with give. Inputting The player is optional. When no player is set, the command will affect yourself. :/fastTravelCooldown ::This command changes the default time it takes for the Fast Travel System to reset before being able to use it again. :/fastTravelTimer player :: This command lets you set the current waiting time before being able to fast travel again. You can use it to instantly reset the timer to zero (/fastTravelTimer 0). The command can also be used on any other player, not only on you, when you define a player name. :/lotrWaypoints unlock|lock player :: This command unlocks all waypoints within a specified region for yourself or another player. Inputting all will affect all regions at once. The player is optional. When no player is set, the command will affect yourself. :/lotr_summon x y z {dataTag} :: This is equivalent to the summon command, because the summon command has no tab support for mobs from mods. It has the same syntax and works completely the same. Note that you need to add a lotr. prefix to every entity name. :: example: :::/lotr_summon lotr.Troll ~ ~ ~ {ImmuneToSun:1,Attributes:{Name:generic.movementSpeed,Base:0}} ::: This will summon a troll that doesn't turn to stone in the sun (ImmuneToSun) and that can't move (movementSpeed=0). :/lotrDate get|set|add ::Using /lotrDate get will tell you the date ::Using /lotrDate set|add will change the date like the vanilla minecraft command /time :/lotr_time set|add day|night| ::Sets Middle-earth time to in ticks. A whole day-night cycle has 48.000 ticks (40 minutes, 1200 ticks per minute), 0 is sunrise, 12.000 is midday, 24.000 sunset, 36.000 midnight. day equals 1.440 (shortly after sunrise), night equals 28.800 (about 2 hours after sunset). Unfortunately there is no get option for it. :/strTimelapse on|off| ::Enables/disables timelapse mode for structure spawners. Sets waiting time between single blocks to (in ms). Don't use this for huge structures like pyramids, it takes forever! Warning: Might be buggy! :/lotrEnchant OR /lotrEnchant clear ::Adds or removes modifiers from the item currently held by the targeted player. :/spawnDamping OR /spawnDamping ::Limits the spawning of specific NPCs based on the number of players online. :/fellowship create <"fName"> OR /fellowship option <"fName"> <...> ::This command can be used to create, remove and fully customize Fellowships through the console. :/fmsg <"fName"> OR /fmsg bind <"fName"> to bind a default Fellowship then /fmsg OR /fmsg unbind :: This command binds a default Fellowship to the /fmsg chat, thus removing the requirement of adding the Fellowship name after /fmsg, what makes conversation between members faster and allows more words per message. (Note, the permission node for this is "lotr.common.command.LOTRCommandFellowshipMessage" for normal players) Usage of vanilla-commands for LOTR specific actions :/gamerule enableMiddleEarthRespawning|enableOrcSkirmish true|false :: The gamerule-command was not added by the Mod, but these two gamerules. They are no longer in effect since . :: enableMiddleEarthRespawning enables/disables the Middle-earth respawn option when no bed could be found (respawn ~2000 blocks around the death point). Default: true :: enableOrcSkirmish enables/disables the effect, that lets orcs fight each other sometimes in skirmishes. Default: true :/playsound x y z volume pitch minimumVolume :: This command can run LOTR-sounds too! The avaiable sounds are listed in the Mod's sounds.json file that can be found in the Mod .jar in /assets/lotr. The sounds themselves, can be found in /assets/lotr/sounds. Note that you need to add a lotr: prefix to the sound name. :: example: ::: /playsound lotr:item.horn @p ::: /playsound lotr:aurochs.death @p :/give and /setblock ::To specify a LOTR block, you have to add lotr:tile. prefix to the block name. For items you have to add lotr:item.. Press tab to see a full list of items and blocks. IDs (instead of item names) work normal, but won't be possible anymore in 1.8. :/summon :: The vanilla /summon command can summon mod entities in the same way as /lotr_summon does. The only difference is that the tab tool won't show LOTR-entities when you use /summon. Add the lotr. prefix to the entity name as usual. :NBT-tag "CustomName" :: CustomNames for LOTR-NPCs will be overridden by the NPC Name and have no effect. Category:Gameplay Category:Commands